A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to beverage cans as well as containers for foodstuff and other household goods having various images provided on their outside surfaces. More particu- larly, the present invention pertains to containers such as metallic cans, cardboard boxes and the like, which are provided with an electronic display for showing images thereon, including for example, still or moving color images related to the contents of the container, other products made by the same manufacturer, or even unrelated subject matter.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Beverage containers such as cans are typically formed with a cylindrical sidewall and two circular ends made of sheet metal. Typically, the sidewall is provided with a colorful label identifying the manufacturer and the contents of the can. The label is printed on the sidewall of the container itself, or on a paper or plastic sleeve which is then attached to the can. Sometimes, additional information is provided on the ends as well.
A major function of the label on beverage containers is to attract the attention of the customer. The label can be a powerful advertising means which can increase sales and revenues. Therefore, manufacturers compete to make beverage and other containers very colorful and striking to attract as much attention as possible.